Carilyn, Anak Kehilangan Curiosity
Found this news report from Berita Harian. http://www.bharian.com.my/bharian/articles/CarilynAnakKehilanganCuriosity/Article/?bh I tried to translate as good as I can. Carilyn, Anak Kehilangan Curiosity (translated to "Carilyn, the Lost Daughter of Curiosity") 15th January, 2009 KENINGAU: A 33-year-old woman, Nurul Fatimah, died of a heart attack. One of her neighbors who declined to be identified, discovered her lying on the floor when the neighbor was going to her house for a visit. The police had investigated the house while a doctor, Liao Chi Ming, had invited to investigate the woman's condition. The police found a journal book on a desk in front of the woman. The journal book belonged to a 12-year-old girl, Carilyn. page1.jpg|page 1 page2.jpg|page 2 page3.jpg|page 3 page4.jpg|page 4 Carilyn had written the book for almost a year. The police found out that her journal book had been taken by her mother on 5th of January. But two days later, the book was on her desk. She thought it was odd because her mother should not have done that after she hit her on the back with her rattan multiple times. Next day, she wrote that her mother might have nightmares constantly during the night. She also wrote that one of her friends, Carly, 12; and Carly's brother, Carl, unidentified age; will go to a haunted house. The day after that has gotten eerier. Not only about her mother having constant nightmares, but also about her friend, Carly, having a frightening behavior. Carly told her to go to the house twice. When she tried to have a conversation with her, she stayed silent. The next day, which is 10th of January, during midnight, that was the time when Carilyn went missing. At exactly 12 o'clock in midnight, Carilyn heard her mother's scream. Before she went down stairs from her room, she saw a man. She immediately went into her room and wrote what was happening in her journal book. While writing, she startled as she saw the man near the doorway. The man told her to follow him to go to his house. After the man might have left her alone, she had some time to write what happened before leaving the house and following the man. Cailyn's mother had gained consciousness in the morning. She called the police when she realized that her daughter was missing. The police tried as good as they could to find the child. Three days later, Carilyn wrote her last journal entry. In her last journal entry, she wrote that she was writing her journal in front of her mother. She discovered that her father is Curiosity, her brother is Carl, and her twin sister is Carly. She also wrote that Nurul Fatimah, her so-called mother, is not her mother and told her to die. "The woman was actually a healthy woman," said Dr. Liao Chi Ming. "She possibly had a heart attack after reading the last part of the book. It would be impossible to have a healthy person get a heart attack. What shocks me is that the woman got a heart attack possibly on the same time when the journal had written. I don't usually believe this kind of things, but this might be paranormal." The police asked the whole neighbors of Kampung Kauran (the village of Kauran) about Curiosity, his children and the haunted house. No one knew about Curiosity but a neighbor knew where Carly and Carl lived. The police arrived at a house where Carl and Carly lived. There was nobody in the house. No one knew where the haunted house is. But some police suggested that the haunted house is where Carl and Carly lived. Translation from the journal book 5 January 2009 5:00am I'm so nervous about this year... IN THIS YEAR, I HAVE UPSR! (Short explaination: UPSR is the tests of every subject to test every students (who learned something in primary school for 6 years) about what they learned in primary school) (crying face drawing) I'm so nervous! Well, I should get a bath. Today is the first day of school! :D I can't wait to meet my friends again! ^_^ -Carilyn <3 5 January 2009 1:47pm School was fun! My friends said they went somewhere during holidays. Some of them went Johor, some of them went Genting Highland (she spell it Genting Hailen. Then, she wrote "(is that how it spelt?)"), some of them even went to Kuala Lumpur! I don't know how does that place looked like, but I think that place is awesome! Poor me, I can only stay during holidays. :c My mom told me to study. We're suppose to have a lot of rest during holidays but instead she told me to study. I have hidden this book from my mom for so long. I want to hide it be---(cause) 7 January 2009 5:00am How did my book end up in my room? I'll write something later. 7 January 2009 1:52am My mom did take this book from me, right? Maybe she gave it back. But that's odd. My mom is so mean. She hit me with her rattan on my back a lot of times because I wrote my journal! I think there's a blue mark! It really hurt! (sad drawing) My mom must be angry because I always mention something bad about her in my journal. I don't wanna show this mark to others. I'm just feeling afraid if she'll hit me again. 8 January 2:03pm Last night was weird. My mom always woke up from sleep. I wanna ask why but I'm afraid of her being angry at me. So I just let her. My mom woke up like 4 or 5 times. Maybe she has a bad dream? Anyway, during school, Carly said there's a haunted house! She said she wants to go there! I really want to go there too but I knew my mom won't allow me. Carly said Carl, her brother, will go there as well. If only I can follow her. 9 January 4:56am My mom had nightmares again! Why don't I feel bad about her? Is this normal? I'll get a bath now. 9 January 2009 1:48pm When I asked Carly about that house, if she saw any ghosts or not, she said please go to that house. I asked her why, but she said that again. I tried to have a conversation with her but she stayed silent. Maybe she was feeling sad? 10/1/09 12:00am I heard my mom screamed! I thought my mom had a bad dream again but when I was going to go down stairs, I saw someone! I looked at me! I so scare(d)----------------------- That guy stood at the doorway (of my room) just now! He told me to follow him to go to his house! Should I follow him? -Carilyn 13 Jnuary 2009 5:00am (first page) Now, I'm writing in front of you (mom). My dad is Curiosity My brother is Carl My twin sister is Carly And my mom... is not you. (second page) YOU STOLE ME FROM MY DADDY!! STOLE ME FROM MY BROTHER AND FROM MY SISTER DIE YOU! -Carilyn <3 Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal